320th Hunger Games
by maxr241
Summary: With last years games being a complete failure, the capitol citizens are expecting an extra bloody games this year. I don't own the hunger games, Suzanne Collins does.
1. Intro

**Ricky Nova (Head Gamemaker)**

My entire body feels like it's going to crash on me. Having forced myself to stay awake all night in order to perfect the finishing touches of the arena. The capitol is going to love the games this year, this new arena is something that has never been seen before!

But now I have to let my eyes shut for a while. After all, my interview is coming up in a few hours, being a new gamemaker and considering last years flunk of a games where some puny boy from District 8 won by sheer luck and a stupid mutt killed the last career, the capitol citizens are probably expecting something amazing, and I of course shall deliver.

 **Here is the intro to my first story and my first SYOT. Of course, being a new writer, I'm not expecting tons of tributes therefore I will probably be accepting all tributes offered to me. If you want to submit your own tribute then please PM me with your tribute. (Details on my profile) Thanks a lot for reading this short intro and have an amazing day.**


	2. District One Reaping

**D1: Tyce Hunter (18)**

Today is the day I've been preparing for my entire life, in just a few weeks time my name will be everywhere; I will be regarded as the beautiful handsome Victor of the best hunger games ever.

As soon as I wake up, I immediately went to make myself look amazing for the reaping, of course I want to make a good first impression. I used some gel to slick back my blonde hair so that my warm brown eyes stand out. I rushed to put on my sea blue T-shirt on and some black trousers.

I ran down to see my family. "So you're going to volunteer today?" my father interrogated me, being his only son and him having three daughters he always wanted a victor. "Of course!" I state proudly, what kind of idiot wouldn't want to volunteer with these muscles? "Good to hear!" he smiles and hands me breakfast. I can't wait to do my district and family proud.

I race to the reaping and gather with my friends, we discuss the games and tactics while simultaneously checking out the girls, there are some real fit ones in district 1. Being the oldest in my friend group I was the only one headed to the 18-year-old section, not that it bothered me.

They played the boring film they play every year and after an eternity, got onto who was entering the games. Before Serena Lavanderbucket could call out the name she picked I shouted at the top of my lungs, "I Volunteer!" eyes gazing at me, girls fainting as I give a cheeky wink. "So what's your name lovely?"

"Tyce Hunter." I announce proudly.

"Lovely to meet you, now moving onto the girls" she says while flipping pink hair out of her eyes.

 **D1: Raven Walker (17)**

"Two out of three, not bad." James calls out to me. I was doing some last minute training for the games with my brother, James. I was practicing archery; it was never my strong suit. "I'd say that is enough for today, you done well, good luck in the games Raven" James knew I was going to volunteer in the games, many of my family have participated in the games before but we have never had any victors before, I plan on changing that.

"Thanks, I'll see you later" I respond to him.

With the end of my last training session I head home to make myself look pretty. I take a shower and put on my white dress. I always wanted to volunteer in this. I let my brown hair down and added a nice white flower to go with the dress.

Feeling pretty good with how I looked I headed down for breakfast with my brother and sister. "Wow Raven! You look amazing." My mother says. "Thanks, I do try!" I respond jokingly, to which my mother laughs, I eat my breakfast and sit next to my sister. She's only 11 so this is her last reap-free year.

My friend Shara knocks on the door and I walk to the reaping with her. "So are you still volunteering?"

"Hell yeah!" I respond. "It's been my dream for my life, it will be stupid not to."

"Well, you know how I feel about it but I'm not going to stop you, good luck, I'm going to see Tom now bye." We hug briefly as she leaves me, I walk towards the 17-year-old section while wishing I had a boyfriend like Shara. Oh well I don't need one to win the games.

The reaping starts and the video plays, I find it the history of Panem absolutely amazing. Then our escort calls out the male tribute. To which a boy shouts, "I volunteer!" then walks up a very muscular good-looking man with lovely blonde hair and brown eyes. "So what's your name lovely?" Serena asks.

"Tyce Hunter" He replies with confidence while giving a wink, looks like he is going to be raking in lots of sponsers.

"Lovely to meet you, now moving onto the girls." I wait for her to walk to the bowl before I shout, "I volunteer!" while walking onto the stage.

"Another volunteer. What's your name now?"

"Raven Walker" I say while looking out and seeing my family look proud in the audience.

"Lovely, the two tributes of District one are, Tyce Hunter and Raven Walker."

I shake hands with Tyce and notice he's staring me up, what a perv!

 **Author's Note:**

 **I know my intro hasn't been up for long and I haven't had any tributes submitted, but I just can't wait to start writing. So tell me what you think of these two tributes and who you prefer. As always, thanks for reading and have an amazing day.**


	3. District Two Reaping

**D2: Josh Talon (17)**

"Wake up sleepyhead!" Holly, my sister shouts at me, why am I getting up so early?

"What's up?" I ask

"The reaping is in half hour and you can't go looking like that!" Oh crap! The reaping is today it completely slipped my mind. I jump in the shower and wash myself like I have never washed myself before. I dry my long brown hair and put on a smart shirt and trousers in record time while rushing downstairs to see Holly, ever since our parents have died she has been like a second mother to me. "Are you still volunteering today?" she asks.

"Yeah, we need the money and the victor houses look amazing, don't worry I have been training I know I can win."

"Okay, well just don't do anything stupid ok, you're my last family and I'd hate to lose you…"

"I'll be fine don't worry, I got to go to the reaping now, see you when I'm victor" I reassure her by patting her shoulder, she smiles and we share a brief hug.

I then rush to the reaping past the streets knowing I'm going to be late, I sign in while getting looks of disapproval from most citizens of District 2. I manage to blend into the 17-year-old section, losing the glares of the people. The same boring video is being played and I manage to lose my focus so much that I almost don't realize when our escort is headed towards the bowl that I nearly forgot to volunteer. "I volunteer!" I shout at the top of my lungs storming up the stage with confidence.

"Lovely" the escort, Silk, answers, "What's your name?"

"Josh Talon! The next victor!"

"Beautiful!" She exclaims, "Now the girls turn."

 **D2: Cordelia Rhea (17)**

I'm awoken by the sound of my alarm clock blaring like there was no tomorrow, which is suitable considering I'm not going to be here tomorrow, I'm headed straight for the capital. I wake up and sort myself out, brushing my dyed red hair and putting on my favorite purple dress. I head downstairs to my parents in our victor cottage. My father was the victor of the 302nd hunger Games, which was one of the best hunger games in my opinion.

I eat my breakfast and tell him I'm going to volunteer. "That's my girl!" my dad cheers, seeing him happy just makes me smile. When I come back as victor my life will be amazing, I absolutely can't wait to win. "Now remember, stay with the careers for as long as possible near the cornucopia and look intimidating in practice it will make the other tributes scared." My Father explains while sorting out his moustache.

"Okay thanks Dad, I'm going to go now." I give him a hug goodbye and same to my mother and head down to the reaping with my boyfriend Joe. We talk about the games and his cat "We might have to put him down" he said sadly "I'm gonna miss him"

"Don't worry he's lived a good life." I reassure him letting him know that it's not his fault.

When we get there we say our final goodbyes and he brushes my hair behind my ear, that always made me feel safe, "Goodbye, I love you, good luck." Joe whispers in my ear.

"Bye, love you too." I make my way towards the 17-year-old section with my friend Alex and before I could say hi the Panem film was being played.

"Now!" Silk says, "Time to pick the tribute." Before she got to the bowl a scruffy boy volunteers he walks up the stage and he looks like he just woke up.

"Lovely" Silk says "What's your name?"

"Josh Talon! The next victor!" What a cocky bastard, I am the next victor whether this Josh likes it or not. "Now the girls turn"

When Silk gets to the girls bowl I yell, "I volunteer!" I walk up and she asks my name.

"Cordelia Rhea" I reply.

"Lovely Cordelia, I love your hair!" Silk says, how nice. "Now the tributes of District 2, Josh Talon and Cordelia Rhea." I shake hands with Josh and he gives me a genuine smile. Maybe he isn't so bad.

 **Note:**

 **Yeah I'm writing a lot I just can't wait to get the games started. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Thanks a lot for reading and have an amazing day.**


End file.
